clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seahorseruler/Archive 3
Archives 1] 2] Current Talk Page] Always Click Here if you would like to post a new message! This is my third Talk page!!! Thanks Thanks for putting my shop on the front page and first post![[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 21:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Second! Yay! Second Post on New Talk! Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 21:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) How How do you archive your talk page?[[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 21:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC) look Look this is my old talk page it has more than 100 posts![[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 21:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) My page and Iamred1 Iamred was lying now. I am not ban evading anymore. Plus he was lying. I never hacked him on xat. Ask Alxeedo he was there when he cussed. and congrats on admin :)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 02:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) and i wasn't blocked. My internet was down. (Bill wasn't paid)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I'm going to be at L&S Fanon Wiki.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 10:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Blog I will only update my Blog everyday, and as I am on vacation, even with the blogs I have too much time. Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 15:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Help! Seahorse! The Wiki is about to enter a Crisis! York, Alxeedo and Ben are gone! Please put it Important Announcements Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 15:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Problem Yes, I clicked that link just now. How horrifying....why can't Wompus forgive Ben? His previous actions may have been wrong, but why is that a reason to not forgive? We all forgave him...why can't he do the same? Yes, we do need to talk to the Webmasters about this. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Yeah I am fine BTW do you play paper mario? OOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast!~02:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Pet is mad!!! XD --The Real Ben Talk to Ben 02:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I am impressed! Sea, you've been handling your administrator powers very well! As the title says, I am impressed with your work! Your friend, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 12:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ehhh... I'm starting to think you being a sysop wasn't such a great idea. You're kinda over doing everything with your powers. You keep erasing stuff and putting your own stuff on the site notice! Did you even get permission from ANY of the webmasters to decorate the logo for holidays? If not, you have to start asking first. I'm sorry but please remember to slow down on the power using. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 17:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Unfairly? You mean he didn't qualify for it? By the way, how many '''percent' is needed to become a sysop? Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 22:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Award Here ya go, Sea! You've earned my highest of respects! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Fluffy bunny!!! --The Real Ben Talk to Ben 23:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Quit: Never :( Don't quit. I'm tired of good friends quitting. I think it is already Crisis VII...--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 19:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :D Go to PBC chat asap--Ced1214 16:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Picture for Flag! The Real Ben Talk to Ben penguiniki do me a favor, my subscription ended a while due to a credit card problem and currently is off. as such i dont come on much, take over the paper for now, im still the one in charge of it but just make new issues and write stuff for the paper. i'll come online everynow and again.-- { }{ } 20:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Stop Don't unblock Ben's sockpuppets. He has gone bad, and we will be blocking his main account soon (when Hat Pop gives the signal). - Hey! I didn't trick anyone. Everyone in the shout box agreed that Ben should be blocked: he made an account called Turtleshrooom to try and get back at TS. - Blocking of The Real Ben I suggest that you and Wompus78 sort out your dispute over this blocking ,or I'll just take both of your adminships away until you can sort it out sensibly and not have a block war. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 15:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Seahorseruler. I can see that you guys continue to work hard on Club Penguin Wiki. Your sitenotice is actually back up above 3 lines today which would need to be fixed. However I am more concerned by the fact that you have made somebody a "webmaster" or rollbacker pretty much every day in the last week or more. One of the criteria is that the wiki not be in the midst of choosing new admins and CP seems to be permanently choosing (and demoting) them, from what I can see in the logs. That requirement is there because we want the wiki to be stable and focussed on content building/growth when we spotlight it. I'm sorry but I can't add you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 20:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) thanks Thanks for blocking blueshadowmask he was driving me crazy![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:37, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I got more edits I am up to 74 main edits now think that's enough?[[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Ben's block He called me "son of Satan" and TurtleShroom "an overrated Hitler". If you unblock him, you may be subject to demotion and a ban. Just because he's friends with a sysop doesn't give him the right to do what ever he wants. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! YOU ARE THE ONE LYING! How dare you even attempt at blaming it on me. You wrote a load of garbage about me that wasn't true in "Ben's evidence". You have been nothing but horrible to everyone who doesn't like Ben, so I'm happy that you've quit. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Hi This is really important! Hear me out please! I want to stop Stroodolizing on this wiki. It is rude, mean, and unnecessary. You are sticking down to a vandal's level when you do that. I would like to set up a team of people to go un stroodlize all stoodlized pages. I know you will hear me out Seahorse! Thank you. LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 16:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) So Do you finally believe me about Ben? See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Err.. Go to http://xat.com/ClubPolarBear RIGHT NOW!!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I thought... I thought you were with Ben? Did you start thinking he was evil and then it's GO TURTLE! Just asking. [[User:Spider880|''~Spider880]]† 02:30, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! Chill's Block Chill isn't Pool Water! Maybe Pool Water used a proxy. It's unlikey but STILL possible. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) LarryRawr (Rollback Request) I think I have enough experience and mainspace edits to be a rollback now. What do you think Seahorse? LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 05:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC) thanks for the vote Thanks for the vote I will try harder next time I probably won't make my rollback request wish come true by the way if you haven't heard of me I'm Salteroi's sister. Just saying thanks for the vote! --Cwellta 01:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Rawr. Are you okay with the promotion Seahorse? I don't want to be promoted if you think I am not ready. I will wait some more if you want. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 00:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Oh, Okay! That makes me feel a lot better now! Thanks Seahorse! Do I delete my request section on the RFA? --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 00:30, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Okay. Thank you. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 00:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Rawr =(. I just wanted to let you know that I was recently blocked on the wiki. Sharkbate thankfully un-blocked me. It said my ip address was used by Ben? --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 01:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Just one more question rawr. Sorry if I am annoying you. Where is the rollback button located just so I know for the future? --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 01:20, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Thank you very much Sea. I reall appreciate it.--LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 02:33, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! No Sea, I'm not mad at anyone. I just want the fighting to stop. That's why I'm not going back to the Shout Box. Oh, and I saying thank you for telling me where the rollback button was =]! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 02:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) dude Dude would you believe I think I got hacked?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:30, 16 July 2009 (UTC) well Yesterday right the last time I came there was no chat box but when I came back boom right there was the shout box![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) mwa mwa penguins Hi. Look,i dont have nothing against them,BUT THEY ARE SOOO ANNOYING.i dont know why but they bother me a LOT.I think its because my sister.IT GETS ME NUTS --Vicyorus 00:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC)User:Vicyorus--Vicyorus 00:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Whats happening hey seahorse! let me know on my talk how i can watch for walruses! They need to be stopped! BTW also put on my talk where and when we can meet! Europea just a note on CP, i go by Europa Star. Europea Wanna meet me? I know you don't know me that well but I was wondering if you might like to meet me on Club Penguin. Right now. Do you want to? -1337doom also known as Questionmrk2 on CP! Talk to Questionmrk2! umm Do you think I have enough main edits now?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:21, 20 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Thank you for being my friend. You're the best man nad good luck on this wiki! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 16:57, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Promotion I have 102 edits, so can I be a rollback? what the I have like ten for votes on my rfa and more experience![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:21, 20 July 2009 (UTC) HELP!!! This is horrible!!! The walruses have hacked my account and removed my rights, . By decree of TurtleShroom. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † US One US One is not ben, He is me.Right round17 13:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) P.S,You are a LIAR!! message Hey could you plz put on normal annoucments that I will not be o the wikia on the 23rd. Its a family celebration--EuropeaTalk to me 01:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) details: How long: I'll be of on the 23rd but i'll be back on the 24th!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What you might see: I might go on CP but only for a shrot amount of time Walrus page...! Here is W4LR()5 Stuff. --Iceanator189Talk to melting ice! 21:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Question I just want to confirm this because you got a coin code once Does a coin code unlock 2 items in the Treasure book or does it depend on the code? --Ced1214 16:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ok Thanks, cause im going to Virginia soon and im considering buying CP toys. And the igloo playset gives 8?! Wow that must cost a lot.--Ced1214 16:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Igloo of the Month Why Gamgee can nominate his igloo? His igloo has no furniture. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 06:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Wompus I never planned to give Wompus power. Hat Pop and Barkjon were going to be the leaders, no intervention or new webmaster otherwise. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) You need to stop the fighting on the shout box please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!its bad --EuropeaTalk to me 18:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) quick, battle station. DELETE STR00DEL! Umm... The puffles do un-lock something.... I saw a puffle which had the coin thingy, maybe you told Ced the first serie of puffles, but the second serie does have a coin to un-lock something (idk what)... By the way, what does the igloo thingy gives you to un-lock??--Ratonbat 20:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Costum signature How do you make one? Unknown4 17:22, 26 July 2009 (UTC) PS:Can i have one like yours? RE:RE: I tried coppying and pasting it twice but it said "Invalid raw signature check html tags" Unknown4 17:51, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yay! Thanks it worked =D [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 18:06, 26 July 2009 (UTC) igloo of the month someone changed the igloo of the month from staffan15 to gamgee plese change it back thanks --[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] 17:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC)